Lina Tenshi
; Angel of Light; Princesa ; Lina-chan ; Lina-san ; Tenshi ; Gisei |Birthdate = 3 de Março de 1993; 8-15 anos 16 anos |Zodiac = Peixes |Birthplace = Japão (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 161 cm |Weight = 45 kg |Blood Type = O+ |Race = Humana Marionette Anjo |Alignment & Role = Bem Heroína |Class = Archer Swordswoman Mage |Pokemon = Sylveon; Gardevoir; Outros |Deck = LIGHT Angels DeckCuriosidades ~ Duel Monsters e Personagens -Parte 1- |Family/Relatives = Sky Seraph (Pai Biológico); Lumina Ophan (Mãe Biológica); Aika Tenshi (Irmã); Angeal Tenshi (Pai Adotivo); Ani Tenshi (Mãe Adotiva); Domini Lux Ophan (Avô Materno); Hawk Seraph (Tio); Hypatia (Tia); Haruna Seraph (Prima) |Likes = Kendo, Doces, Vinix, Natureza |Dislikes = Lugares Altos, Transportes Aéreos, Gaia |Hobbies = Estudar |Love Interests = Vinix Hayate Sachiel |Job/Occupation = Idol ; Estudante; Presidente do Conselho Estudantil; Capitã do Clube de Kendo; Princesa do Reino de Phantasia; Membro da ToD |Rival = Juli Misawa Angeline Stars Iron Maiden Jeanne Arin V-Girls |Archenemy = Gaia |Master = Vinix Leo Tower of Darkness |Rank = B A |Favorite Food = Ice cream sandwich; Doces em Geral |Forte in Sports = Kendo |Favorite Music = J-Pop |Measurements = 84,56,85 |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Arqueria Kendo Sword fighting skills |Powers = Fotocinese |Weapons = Wooden Masamune Shirosakura |Energys = 気 KI マナ Mana 自然 Nature Energy |Nen Type = |Elements = Luz Trevas Magia |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Katsura Hinagiku (Hayate no Gotoku); Lacus Clyne (Gundam); Lenna Charlotte Tycoon (Final Fantasy); Hina Kurihara (Digimon); Eri Karan (Appli Monsters); Lina (PVA); Hina Kurihara (VX) |Debut = TKOC 2002 (01) }} '''Lina Tenshi' (天使 リナ Tenshi Rina) é uma das personagens primarias da série principal de The King of Cartoons, sendo dona do título Angel of Light e principal par romântico de Vinix após a morte de Angeline. Ela é a female lead da série original e assim como Vicious Zaoldyeck, ela costuma ter o papel ser deuteragonista da fanfic em alguns arcos. Lina também é presidente do conselho estudantil, capitã do clube de Kendo e uma das garotas mais populares da Academia Hakuou, esses fatos a torna uma garota muito responsável. Ela é capaz de ter uma personalidade forte diante do perigo em sua frente, mas mesmo assim, amolece diversas vezes por causa da sua Acrofobia, capaz de se acalmar somente se Vinix estiver por perto. Lina tem um grande sonho de se tornar uma cantora Pop famosa, sendo vista cantando a um nível profissional diversas vezes durante a história. Aparência Lina tem cabelos longos cor de rosa, e com um grampo de cabelo amarelo e olhos verdes. Ela veste um uniforme da Academia Hakuou, enquanto está na escola. No Clube de Kendo, ela veste uma roupa de kendo. Quando ela está fora da escola, ela é geralmente vista com uma roupas branca de saia rosa. A personagem escolhida para representar Lina é Katsura Hinagiku. Personalidade Lina é uma menina delicada, bem humorada e compassiva, sendo inicialmente bastante dependente de Vinix e geralmente mais tímida do que as outras garotas. Ao longo da história Lina mostrou ser uma pessoa de coração amável, paciente e compreensiva com as pessoas ao seu redor. Amante da natureza e muito estudiosa, se esforçando para pelo menos se sobressair em características mais comuns, como seu dom para o canto. Ela também se mostra extremamente confiante de um nível ingênuo, capaz de acreditar em uma pessoa por mais que ela tenha um histórico com feitos cruéis, como visto quando Lina pediu a Vicious para se juntar ao Clube Fusão mesmo com os feitos terríveis do garoto no ano anterior. No entanto Lina demonstrou ter a sua própria força interior, como quando ela enfrenta adversários de frente ou entra em momentos de risco para salvar Vinix. Além de suportar a falta de memória e família. Por causa de sua bondade ela é incapaz de tomar medidas ruins ou cruéis, muitas vezes resultando em tentativas desesperadas, como acontece quando forçou a ter um sentimentos por Hayate ao não suportar o fato de não ser correspondida por Vinix por todos esses anos, ou quando entrou em desespero quando foi ameaçada de ter a máscara quebrada por Vinix diversas vezes no World Speed Carnival onde gritou e implorou desesperada para Vinix parar por não querer que ele saiba de sua identidade e decisão de trabalhar para a Tower of Darkness. Apesar disso, dizem que a maior fraqueza de Lina é seu bondoso coração, incapaz de ser tão fria e calculista nos momentos necessários, embora, para Vinix essa é a maior virtude da garota. Lina parece se incomodar com sua delicadeza excessiva e já tentou diversas vezes mudar seu modo de agir, pensando que assim, conseguiria ser mais útil para a vida de Vinix, embora foi em 2008 que Vinix deixou claro que sempre esteve satisfeito com o jeito normal de ser de Lina e que uma mudança faria ele nunca mais ver ela como a mesma pessoa. Ainda assim essas tentativas podem ter surtido efeitos em certos momentos, como ela passa a agir em sua vida escolar, onde Lina parece capaz de fazer tudo. Tudo o que ela fizer, ela vai se sobressair nisso. Ela se torna uma especialista em espadas e é muito hábil em kendo (Ela é a presidente do clube de kendo). Ela também é a presidente do conselho estudantil da prestigiada Academia Hakuou, a academia para as pessoas muito ricas e inteligentes. Apesar de não ser uma estudante mais velha ou o mais rica (Não antes de descobrir seu passado), ela foi eleita como presidente do conselho estudantil. Ela é profundamente respeitada por seus calouros e veteranos. Além de tudo isso, Lina é admirada por muitos estudantes devido à sua beleza e qualidade para se destacar em quase tudo. Assim, ela é vista e adorada como uma ídolo escolar em Hakuou Academy. Na cultura japonesa, as meninas são geralmente as que dão chocolates para os meninos durante o dia dos namorados - mas no caso de Lina, acaba sendo quem recebe os chocolates dos rapazes em sua escola. Lina age muitas vezes de uma forma dura na frente dos estudantes. A razão é manter sua imagem como o presidente do conselho estudantil (ou de toda a academia também) mostrando que tem tudo sob controle. É deixado subentendido diversas vezes que todas essas características que ela tem na academia Hakuou se inspiram diretamente em Vinix. Como pode ser visto em flashbacks rápidos quando ela demonstra um ato heroico muitas vezes com sua espada e soltando frases de efeito se intitulando como "Heroína da Justiça", ela se lembra rapidamente de Vinix fazendo e falando coisas parecidas. Tais características se tornaram mais nítidas quando ela voltou após o final de Maximum Impact 2, se tornando mais forte psicologicamente para suportar ser membro da Tower of Darkness por um tempo. Ela não tem o costume de demonstrar no clube fusão, o seu modo de agir na escola, o que fez Vinix ficar completamente surpreendido e um pouco confuso quando visitou a Academia Hakuou pela primeira vez, descobrindo a popularidade de Lina no lugar. Ela ser presidente do clube de kendo também foi uma enorme surpresa já que, até então, arcos e flechas era o máximo de arma que Vinix conseguia imaginar Lina usando, isso fez Vinix dar a Lina a Wooden Masamune dias depois. Lina é extremamente tímida em relação ao amor e simplesmente não consegue se expressar direito o que ela sente por Vinix. Tanto que levou quase 7 anos escondendo isso dele, fazendo apenas tentativas rápidas e enroladas em situações desesperadas onde para sua infelicidade não conseguia atenção o suficiente de Vinix para que ele compreendesse a situação. Só foi capaz de criar coragem o suficiente e se dedicar a se declarar seu amor quando ela teve a experiência de viver uma vida inteira sem Vinix quando ele voltou no tempo fazendo com que os dois nunca se conhecessem. Ainda assim Lina parece ter dificuldades em tocar no assunto mesmo após sua declaração, e não costuma ser a primeira a reagir quando tem seu amor ameaçado por outras garotas. Ela também demonstra muita timidez quando alguém de sua escola percebe o que ela sente por Vinix, já que nunca foi difícil perceber que ela a maior parte do tempo desempenha um papel de donzela indefesa do Rei dos Desenhos. A principal fraqueza de Lina é que ela sofre de um caso grave de acrofobia, ou medo de altura. Um medo que só é superado, temporariamente, quando está perto de Vinix, o que explica a paciência dela em ficar a vários metros de altura enquanto Vinix a carrega voando. De fato, Lina possuiu uma forte confiança e admiração por Vinix. Acreditando que ele sempre estará lá por ela, não importando a situação. Isso, infelizmente, a destruiu completamente quando soube que Vinix supostamente foi morto pelo líder da Tower of Darkness. Embora mantivesse uma postura mais firme e séria nesse período sombrio, ela se entregava aos choros quando não tinha ninguém por perto, ficando até mesmo um certo período trancada em seu quarto, o que quase arruinou o futuro da sua carreira como Idol. Dentre todos do Clube Fusão, Lina era a que mais demonstrava um estado de negação, afirmando que não deveriam chegar a conclusões tão rápido pois o corpo de Vinix nunca foi encontrado, demonstrando desapontamento quando outros membros ou os Barões dos Desenhos tentavam ser francos com a situação. Porém, a admiração de Lina não é cega e ela consegue enxergar claramente os defeitos sociais de Vinix. Podendo apontar isso com sinceridade ou até mesmo ironizar. Embora ela admita que nunca foi capaz de entender Vinix completamente, devido ao fato dele esconder muitos sentimentos e ser bem misterioso quanto a sua vida fora do Mundo dos Desenhos. Lina é contraparte oposta de Vinix em diversos sentidos: * A cor preferida de Lina é o rosa, uma cor predominantemente feminino (Enquanto o de Vinix é o Azul, dito como a "cor dos meninos"). * Lina adora doces, ao contrário de Vinix que prefere de salgados. * Lina está ligada com o papel de princesa de diversas formas, enquanto Vinix tem várias ligações com cavaleiros. * Lina possui um potencial interno ligado a uma forte natureza sagrada como anjos e divindades, enquanto Vinix representa o potencial humano/mortal. * Apesar de recentemente utilizar espadas, Lina sempre se focou mais em ataques a distancia com arco e flecha, enquanto Vinix se foca mais em lutas corpo a corpo. * Lina se dedica aos estudos e é uma aluna exemplar, já Vinix detesta escolas e dificilmente tem-se informações de sua vida escolar na fanfic. * Não muito notável, Lina possui certa afinidade com o gênero Shoujo em comparação com as óbvias ligações Shounen de Vinix. Lina é bem interessada no estilo das Mahou Shoujo, porém, Vinix desaprova a ideia. Lina tornou-se melhor amiga de Sailor Moon (Que é tecnicamente o ícone mais conhecido de personagens Shoujo), enquanto Vinix admira Goku (O personagem mais famoso do gênero Shounen). Historia Pré-TKOC Nascida como Lina Lux Ophan, ela é filha do Rei dos Desenhos Sky Seraph e da Angel of Light Lumina Ophan, o que a torna, junto de sua irmã gêmea Aika, princesa do Reino de Phantasia. Apesar de ser filha de heróis de duas gerações atrás, Lina existe nos tempos atuais graças a habilidade de viagem no tempo de sua mãe, que acabou dando a luz a Lina e Aika no ano de 1993 (Onde Jin Willpower já estava a ativa como Rei dos Desenhos, sucedendo Sky). Entende-se que esse evento estava destinado para que Lina fosse da mesma geração de Vinix, sendo o propósito principal de Lumina ter adquirido o misterioso poder de manipulação temporal. Infelizmente os pais de Lina acabaram falecendo por terem sido gravemente feridos por Luce-D em uma batalha, deixando Lina e Aika aos cuidados de um casal rico Japonês: Angeal Tenshi e Anise Tenshi. left|117px Lina inicialmente tinha características físicas e psicológicas diferente do que ela é atualmente. Ela era loira com olhos vermelhos e tinha uma personalidade fria. Acreditava-se que isso era consequência de uma conversão do coração dela, nascendo com um coração de trevas para depois se tornar pura luz. Mas na verdade esse seu estado foi uma defesa do destino para que a existência de Lina não contradiga a existência de Lumina que ainda era uma Angel of Light quando Lina nasceu (Sendo que não se pode existir duas Angel of Light ao mesmo tempo). Porém, poucos anos após a morte de Lumina, Lina sofreu o processo de conversão em uma noite quando ela parecia ter pego uma forte febre. Ao acordar, sua aparência tinha retornado para seu cabelo rosa e olhos verdes originais idênticos ao de sua irmã Aika. Sua personalidade também tornou-se mais bondosa como se tivesse se livrado de um grande peso em seu coração. Naturalmente a família Tenshi possuíam laços de amizade e contatos com outras famílias de alta classe social. Graças a isso, ainda em sua infância, Lina conheceu Sachiel, herdeiro de uma família de empresários. Lina e Sachiel desenvolveram uma boa amizade e Sachiel eventualmente se apaixonou pela garota mesmo com pouca idade. Lina, aparentemente, sempre soube dos sentimentos de Sachiel, mas nunca tocou muito no assunto ou correspondeu. Um certo dia, Gaia invadiu a casa da família Tenshi a procura da representante da Luz, sentindo que seu alvo estava perto depois de anos de procura. Ele primeiro verificou Aika, mas vendo que não era ela seu alvo passou a ser Lina. A garota conseguiu escapar e fugiu sem olhar para traz e quando se deu conta já estava completamente perdida. Ela acabou chegando a Aldeia de Flora onde foi acolhida passando uma noite no lugar presenciando naquele dia uma luta de Vinix contra um Lobisomem. A garota parecia encantada com as atitudes heroicas do Rei dos Desenhos, porem, ela nunca teve oportunidade de falar com ele naquele dia. No dia seguinte ela continuou sua fuga ao perceber que Gaia já estava alcançando ela. Cansada de continuar correndo, Lina decidiu desistir, esperando pelo inevitável em um balanço de parque. right|282px Gaia finalmente a encontra e a leva para seu laboratório apagando a memória de Lina e fazendo um doloroso processo de robotização, a transformando em uma Marionette possuindo o Circuito Otome, de acordo com as informações que ele tinha pego de seu irmão mais novo. A ideia era fazer Lina possuir um corpo facilmente manipulável para Gaia, para que o poder dela não saísse de seu controle. Porém Lina ainda não tinha maturidade para utilizar todo o seu potencial e portanto foi colocada em uma cápsula onde iria hibernar por alguns anos até seu corpo se desenvolver a um nível que pudesse suportar o poder que Gaia tanto deseja. A tecnologia de Gaia era tão incrível que mesmo como Marionette, Lina era capaz de crescer com o passar dos anos. Lina ficou na cápsula por quatro anos no laboratório de Gaia que foi abandonado por motivos desconhecidos. The King of Cartoons 2002 The King of Cartoons 2003 TKOC 2004/2005 Um dia, inesperadamente, Vicious reaparecia vivo, mas sem um exercito. Novamente tentando desafiar o Clube Fusão. Vinix não pensava duas vezes em acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, não querendo que os eventos do ano passado se repetissem. Mas Lina entrava no meio imediatamente, e pedia a Vicious para reconsiderar seus planos. Acreditando que ele seria útil se juntando ao clube fusão. Vinix é totalmente contra a ideia, mas para a surpresa de todos, Vicious decide aceitar. Sem um exercito ou aliados, é mais vantajoso tornar-se o mais forte visualizando seus inimigos de perto e deixa claro que ele só aceitou a proposta porque Lina pediu. Com o passar do tempo, Lina questionava muito seu amor por Vinix agora que era humana, e diversas vezes tentou se tornar mais independente ao invés de continuar agindo como uma garota indefesa que necessita do Rei dos Desenhos. Mas com o tempo ela foi percebendo que o que ela sentia era real independente de como começou, se foi por uma programação ou não, e várias vezes tentou demonstrar seus sentimentos para Vinix, embora o garoto parecia sempre ignorar ou não entender a situação direito. Lina também tinha que aguentar o fato de que tinha que competir com outras garotas que gostavam de Vinix, principalmente Iron Maiden Jeanne, perdendo um pouco a confiança da possibilidade de ser correspondida, embora Vinix agia com completo desinteresse no quesito amor com todas as garotas, pensando apenas nas suas aventuras como herói. Embora não tinha seus sentimentos correspondidos, Lina ainda tinha muito o que agradecer pelos esforços de Vinix em tentar encontrar respostas sobre o passado de Lina. Certa vez levando o grupo a uma área subterrânea da mina de Yosyonke, encontrando o guardião Jaiwan que guardava um Quantum Refractor que poderia ter alguma ligação com a história de Lina. Porém, de acordo com as pesquisas de Dexter, o refractor apenas servia como armazenamento de energia para o local e dificilmente poderia fornecer alguma informação sobre Lina. Com Lina e Vicious no Clube Fusão, os Barões viram que era a situação ideal para explicar sobre os outros títulos especiais de aliados do Rei dos Desenhos. TKOC 2006 TKOC 2007 TKOC 2008 Em alguns meses antes de 2008 Lina parecia frustrada por não ter conseguido qualquer informação sobre suas origens e muito menos ter sido capaz de se defender da Organization XIII. Ela então decide dar um basta em sua natureza frágil, com a radical decisão de se juntar ao esquadrão das forças especiais: Sparrows. Vinix era totalmente contra a ideia, mas Lina estava completamente decidida, acreditando que isso seria o melhor para ela, o clube e até mesmo para Vinix, deixando de ser um peso para ele. Tempos depois, no ano de 2008, Lina é chamada pelos Barões dos Desenhos para acompanhar Vinix em uma missão para enfrentar um poderoso vilão chamado Mukai. Lina parecia ter mudado completamente após passar tempos com os Sparrows. Se tornando um pouco mais agressiva e usava armas de fogo, isso deixava Vinix um pouco desanimado com o reencontro. Porém, muitas das atitudes de Lina eram fachadas, querendo parecer mais útil para Vinix, mas no fundo ela não conseguia mudar sua natureza. Quando ela percebe que suas novas atitudes apenas fizeram com que Vinix se afastasse cada vez mais dela, a garota percebe que suas recentes decisões não valeram a pena e decide voltar a ser como era antes, prometendo a Vinix que nunca mais usará uma arma de fogo novamente. Especial de 10 anos Em The King of Cartoons: Especial de 10 anos, Lina saia com Serena Tsukino para compara um presente de aniversário para Vinix. Porém, Rugal Bernstein retorna após ter sido supostamente derrotado anos atrás. Para atrair a atenção de Vinix, ele sequestra Lina, tendo certeza que o garoto iria lutar com todas as forças. Vinix vai ao encontro de Rugal, mas acaba sendo derrotado facilmente pelo vilão. Vinix acaba perdendo a confiança mas leva sermão de Vinix, o lembrando de que com essa atitude ele estaria abandonando a Lina. Vinix então recupera sua coragem e vai enfrentar o vilão mais uma vez para salvar Lina e acaba derrotando Rugal com sucesso. Mais tarde Lina entrega seu presente para Vinix, um pingente com um amuleto que dentro continha uma foto dos dois em 2002 quando se conheceram. Lina confirma para si mesma que ela ama o Rei dos Desenhos, mas ainda não tinha coragem para dizer isso a ele diretamente. TKOC 2009 TKOC Neo Wave TKOC Maximum Impact Especial de 15 anos Quando Vinix foi parar em uma versão alternativa do Mundo dos Desenhos no Mundo dos Sonhos, criado por Nightmare. Ele encontrou uma versão da Lina deste mundo, com 4 anos de idade. Embora Vinix tenha voltado a ter 5 anos neste mundo (E isso afetou seu psicológico ao ponto de não ficar tão abatido com o que havia acontecido com a Lina original), ver Lina novamente ainda mexeu com ele emocionalmente. Mas como foi planejado por Nightmare, este mundo servia para esmagar todas as esperanças de Vinix, portanto, Lina foi uma das vítimas do ataque em massa contra o planeta pelos exércitos de Lex Luthor e Freeza. Fazendo Vinix entrar em extrema fúria. TKOC Maximum Impact 2 TKOC Maximum Impact 3 TKOC XVII TKOC XVIII Poderes e Habilidades Possuindo total afinidade com a Luz, a maioria das técnicas de Lina se baseiam em Fotocinese que causam um grande dano em inimigos com afinidade a Trevas. Possuindo o título de Angel of Light e certa experiência de combate, Lina possui precisão e velocidade sobre-humana, além de uma resistência física acima do normal. Porém ela só possuía superforça quando era uma Marionette, atualmente podendo destruir objetos resistentes somente quando concentra bastante energia. *'Flechas de Luz' - Pode materializar um arco e varias flechas feitas de luz e lançar contra o inimigo. **'Holy Arrow' - Com uma única flecha, Lina pode concentrar mais energia divina para causar mais dano ao seu adversário. **'Mil Flechas de Luz' - Variação quando Lina está na forma de Anjo de Luz, ao invés de utilizar um arco de luz para atirar uma flecha de cada vez, Lina cria um circulo mágico capaz de disparar mil flechas de luz de uma vez. *'Rajada de Luz' - Lança uma rajada de luz contra o inimigo. **'Celestial Blast' - Lança uma rajada de luz reforçada. Lina criou essa técnica inicialmente para não utilizar suas técnicas originais e não revelar sua identidade em Maximum Impact 2. *'Barreira de Luz' - Lina pode criar uma barreira de luz para protege-la ou proteger outra pessoa. *'Senko' - Erguendo a mão, ela cria uma esfera de luz que rapidamente faz um “flash” de luz capaz de cegar as pessoas ao redor por alguns segundos. Lina criou essa técnica inicialmente para não utilizar suas técnicas originais e não revelar sua identidade em Maximum Impact 2. *'Kikou Shou' - Lina faz uma performance rápida com os braços esticando com as duas mãos juntas e abertas que ao fazer um impacto com o inimigo dispara um rápido projétil de energia o empurrando para longe. * Holy - Cria uma poderosa explosão de luz. *'Sanctuary' - Lina concentra energia em seu corpo por um período de tempo e logo dispara uma grande onda de luz cobrindo boa parte da área. Técnicas com Espada * Juuha Goushouzan - Também conhecido como Stampede Strike, Lina realiza um rápido corte horizontal antes de saltar para cima executando outro golpe cortante em vertical com sua espada. * Byakuya Senmetsuken - Também conhecido como Lunar Requiem, Lina faz vários cortes de diversos ângulos em seus inimigos, terminando com seus adversário explodindo. * Zankuujin Mujinshou - Também conhecido como Expunging Sword, Lina corre na direção de seu inimigo e então numa impressionante velocidade ela usa sua espada para fazer vários cortes de energia. O golpe é tão rápido que somente vários flashes finos podem ser visto em volta do inimigo enquanto Lina já aparece parada atrás dele. Magias * Heal - Magia de cura. * Protect - Aumenta temporariamente a resistência física do alvo. * Shell - Cria uma barreira que protege o alvo temporariamente contra alguns ataques especiais. * Esuna - Remove status negativos do alvo. * Reflect - Reflete o ataque de volta para o atacante. * Haste - Aumenta temporariamente a velocidade do alvo. * Innocent Garden - Poderosa magia de cura herdada de sua mãe, Lumina Ophan. Habilidades pessoais Lina é naturalmente uma garota prodígio, possuindo uma notável facilidade em aprender coisas novas de forma competente. Sendo assim uma pessoa de talentos múltiplos (Jack of All Trades). O mais notável sendo sua voz, lhe dando talento natural para ser cantora e dançarina. Sendo muito inteligente, ela é destaque de sua própria escola e tem conhecimento acima da média em quase todas as matérias e fala fluentemente mais de uma língua. Até mesmo chegou ao ponto de se tornar a presidente do conselho estudantil, mostrando competência em administração e carisma, característica essa possivelmente herdada de seu sangue real para ser a próxima herdeira do Reino de Phantasia. Também é notável sua performance em esportes, demonstrando um alto desempenho mesmo quando se está jogando pela primeira vez. Ela se mostrou muito útil para o grupo de tênis de sua escola mesmo não participando oficialmente do clube de tênis. Lina também participa do clube de kendo e seu nível a levou a se tornar presidente do clube, isso também reflete em sua facilidade em aprender a usar espada em um curtíssimo período de tempo, uma arma que até então ela não estava acostumada a usar em batalha. Ela também aprendeu a usar armas de fogo nos poucos meses que esteve fora (Fim de ano de 2007 e começo de 2008). E uso de magia no pouco tempo que permaneceu como princesa em Phantasia. Apesar disso é afirmado diversas vezes que Lina tem melhor performance usando arco e flecha do que qualquer outra arma, consequência de seu estilo de luta ser em volta de suas flechas de luz desde que foi introduzida na fanfic. Tendo tantas qualidades, o único motivo para Lina estar muito atrás de Vinix, Leo e Vicious, é a falta de alguém para lhe dar treino apropriado, visto que ela deseja que Vinix ensinasse ela, mas o Rei dos Desenhos recusa a fazer qualquer treino muito intenso para a garota. Evitando que ela se machuque. Transformações Fusões Estilo de Luta Lina inicialmente como uma Marionette, tinha força, defesa e agilidade acima de uma pessoa comum, podendo combater inimigos em lutas corpo a corpo. Quando Lina voltou a ser humana com um corpo mais frágil, ela passou a usar projeteis de energia, muitas vezes focado em Fotocinese e se especializando em arco e flecha de mesmo elemento. Lina em algum ponto começou a ganhar experiência com luta utilizando espada e se tornou presidente do clube de Kendo da sua escola, assim como sua contraparte em Hayate no Gotoku!, usando a Wooden Masamune e Shirosakura com maestria. O estilo de luta de Lina deriva-se do The Way of Muso Seki-un (夢想夕雲流 Musō Sekiun-ryū) usado pela personagem Rinka Yoshino de Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage (Que possui muitas similaridades com Hinagiku em personalidade e compartilha a mesma música tema com Lina desde 2002). Utilizando diversas técnicas especiais que emitem energia nas imagens de pétalas de flores. Quando permaneceu um certo tempo em no Reino de Phantasia, ela não só aprendeu algumas magias da família (Muitas utilizadas por sua mãe biológica), como também teve tempo de aprender um pouco de Taitouwaza (帯刀技) e Battoujutsu (抜刀術), estilo de luta de seu pai Sky Seraph, obtendo algumas técnicas dele. Conquistas Musicas * Power of Flower - Tema Principal *'Fading Cherry Blossoms' - Tema 1 *'Sad Ambush' - VS. Vinix (TKOC 2002) * Tears of an Angel * Hikari - Tema 2 * Slash - Tema de Metamorphosis Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII * The King of Cartoons XVIII Outras Aparições *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2002: O Plano Secreto *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2003: Ataque contra a Terra *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2004: Nasce um novo Guerreiro. Vicix! *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2005: Plano de resgate *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2006: Batalha em outro mundo *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2007: Os três grandes guerreiros *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2008: A vingança de Tullece *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 10 anos *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2009: Lorde Pesquisador Gaia * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Neo Wave: Another Dimension *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact: The Lost Kingdom *The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 3: Final Impact *The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past Comentários do Autor "Desde pequeno eu sempre tive uma ideia de garota ideal para mim, a garota dos meus sonhos. Isso não chegou a ser algo que tentei fazer com Angeline, e Ariel era uma personagem de outra franquia. Lina é a personagem que representa isso para mim. Uma personagem que está muito envolvia em temas luz e anjos e isso reflete em sua personalidade doce, capaz de perdoar até mesmo o pior dos inimigos. Se ela, sozinha, encontrar um inimigo ferido em sua frente, ela não irá hesitar em cura-lo de alguma forma. Sempre evitei fazer Lina uma personagem que tira a vida de uma pessoa e por mais que ela lute e queira ser mais útil para Vinix, ela dificilmente passará a lutar como os outros membros do Clube. Ela acaba sendo o núcleo do tema romântico na história e ironicamente está apaixonada pelo personagem que menos se interessa nesse tipo de coisa. Este acaba sendo o conflito em sua história, ela se importa muito mais em ser reconhecida por Vinix do que correr atrás de seu passado. Lina é uma princesa encarnada, assim como um anjo. E diversas vezes durante a história há a representação do Herói (Vinix) salvando a princesa (Lina)." Vinix (discussão) 07h11min de 21 de julho de 2015 (UTC) Trívia * Lina é a imagem da garota perfeita para o criador da fanfic, feita com base na típica garota delicada com personalidade de princesa. Isso se contradiz apenas quando Lina demonstrou mais de sua personalidade com postura séria na escola, embora é compreensível a mudança de atitude quando se está em um cargo importante. * Lina possui o maior numero de raptos e controle de mente na história da fanfic, consequência de seu papel de donzela que precisa ser salva pelo protagonista. * Lina a maior parte do tempo demonstra uma natureza pacifista, sendo que nunca matou nenhum inimigo importante (Sem a ajuda de Vinix) em nenhum momento da fanfic. * De acordo com o criador da fanfic, o nome Lina vem com base no nome da protagonista do anime Saber Marionettes: Lime. Em um comercial espanhol do anime, a personagem foi chamada de Lima, como o nome lembrava muito a fruta limão, Vinix mudou uma letra ficando Lina. Ele nunca imaginava que o nome Lina fosse de fato um nome comum. * De acordo com o criador da fanfic, Lina era para ter o cabelo azul assim como Lime sendo praticamente uma versão de cabelo solto da Marionette nº 1. Mais tarde quando aparências mais concretas foram colocadas em TKOC em 2007, Hinagiku foi escolhida para ser a aparência de Lina. Até hoje o criador admite que foi a melhor escolha de aparência que ele teve na vida onde coincidentemente a maioria das fanarts batem com a história da personagem na fanfic, até mesmo acredita que possa ser uma brincadeira do destino. * Curiosamente o Model Number de Lina começa com JSM, Japoness Saber Marionette, ao invés de ĜSM, Gaia Saber Marionette. O motivo disso ainda é desconhecido. ** Seu Model Number JSM-∞ (Infinity) parece com o Serial Number de Zero, DWN-∞ (Infinity). Isso se deve ao fato de ambos terem o conceito de criação absoluta de seus respectivos criadores, sendo Zero o Robot Master mais poderoso de Dr. Wily e Lina dita diversas vezes por Gaia como sua "Maior criação". * É afirmado pelo criador da fanfic que Evil Lina na realidade era para ter cabelo de cor branca, porem, enquanto brincava com avatares no Tektek, após ter feito uma Lina de cabelo rosa, ele tentou fazer uma Evil Lina, mas por algum motivo o cabelo cumprido branco (8º cabelo da primeira linha) no site dava na realidade uma coloração amarela parecendo que a personagem estava loira. Interessado na ideia decidiu experimentar em uma foto da Hinagiku mudando a cor e gostou do resultado. * Lina é de fato Hinagiku Katsura com algumas coisas em sua vida diferente de sua contraparte original, como seu próprio nome. Ainda é desconhecido se essas mudanças são naturais do Mundo dos Desenhos ou se tem algo a ver com uma interferência. * Muitos personagens ligados diretamente a Lina possuem nomes ou sobrenomes ligados a anjos. ** Sua família tem o sobrenome Tenshi, que significa literalmente "Anjo" em Japonês. ** Sua irmã gêmea, Aika Tenshi pode ser visto como "Anjo da Lamentação" por Aika significar Lamentação, mas por outro lado pode ter sido erro do próprio escritor errando a palavra para "Amor" ou seja, Ai, que ficaria "Anjo do Amor". ** Seu pai, Angeal Tenshi é derivado da palavra irlandesa para "Anjo", aingeal. ** Seu amigo de infância, Sachiel, significa Anjo d'água. Na angeologia cristã e na cabala, Sachiel é um arcanjo da ordem dos querubins. Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:The Angel of Light Categoria:Marionette Categoria:V-Girls Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março Categoria:Membro do Terceiro Andar Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Princesses of Heart Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Main Heroine